Avant de Mourir
by as-a-sunset
Summary: Drago cache un lourd secret. Un secret qui a fini par le dévorer de l'intérieur. Parce que l'amour fait bien trop mal. One-Shot.


Ces 7 années sont passées si vite. Durant les heures de cours, l'on se dit, d'une voix traînante : « Dieu que le temps passe lentement ! », mais on se rend compte, que l'heure tourne toujours, qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais, et que déjà l'aube apparaît. Les jours paraissent las mais l'ennui n'arrête pas l'aiguille des secondes. Au final, on se rend compte que tout est passé si vite, qu'on a pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. On a l'impression que c'était hier, que la personne qu'on était à cette époque est la même qu'aujourd'hui, mais quand on regarde la photo, on a l'impression de dévisager un étranger. Qui est ce garçon au yeux dénués d'expression, à la bouche crispée, qui se tient au premier rang ? Il était si jeune, si fier d'entrer dans cette école. Et pourtant, qu'y a-t-il vécu de si important ? Il a rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui changerait sa vie, mais il ne le savait pas encore au moment de la photo. Cela fait 7 ans mais je me rappelle de tout. Chaque petit détail, chaque heure de cours ennuyante, est ancrée dans ma mémoire comme une trace indélébile, mais il faudrait que je fasse un effort pour m'en rappeler. Et je n'ai pas envie de m'en rappeler. J'avais rassemblé tout mon courage lorsque je suis venu te parler, la toute première fois. Notre rencontre. T'en rappelles-tu aussi ? J'ai fait comme on m'a toujours appris, j'ai souri, j'ai tendu la main, j'ai rabaissé les autres pour que tu m'admires, pour que je paraisse à tes yeux ce que les autres veulent que je sois. Je faisais semblant d'être arrogant, en vrai je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais. Je t'ai tendu la main mais elle était trop sèche pour que tu t'y agrippes. Mon cœur s'était trop asséché. Mon visage était tendu, il n'y avait aucune trace de sympathie. Je voulais être celui qui serait le meilleur ami du survivant, celui qui aurait l'honneur de partager sa vie. Tu n'as pas serré ma main, tu m'as rejeté. Et mon cœur - pour la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis le temps où ma mère a cessé de m'embrasser peut-être - , mon cœur s'est serré. Pourquoi fallait-il que tu sois différent de moi, si innocent, si gentil avec les autres ? Tu sais, je n'étais pas vraiment méchant, je jouai le rôle qu'on m'avait attribué. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu lire au fond de moi, ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile. J'ai su que je te haïrai dès ce jour. Je t'ai haï parce que je t'aimais, mais ça, je te ne l'avouerai jamais, j'aurais bien trop honte. Je sais que tu me rejetterai encore, comme la première fois, parce que mon cœur est inatteignable. Tu croirais qu'après toutes ces années de disputes, de mots durs et que j'ai longuement regretté, je me ficherai de toi. Ce voile de haine dissimulait une tristesse inconditionnelle, que je tentai par tous les moyens de te cacher. Je ne voulais pas être faible. Et combien j'ai pleuré, et combien j'ai prié, pour ce destin change, que ma vie misérable, mais si belle en extérieur, si parfaite, si immaculée, devienne heureuse. Je t'ai toujours envié pour ça. Ta vie semblait réduite à néant, et pourtant tu riais. Et ton cœur arrivait à aimer. Et ce n'était pas moi. J'aurais voulu te hurler mon amour, pour toutes les fois où tu m'as sauvé, où tu as fait preuve de compassion. Mais tu m'aurais regardé avec des grands yeux et tu m'aurais rejeté. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Mon cœur me fait si mal, ce secret est si lourd à porter. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter encore longtemps...Aujourd'hui, pour la dernière fois de ma vie, je regarde la pendule de cette salle de classe. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je prie pour que le temps s'arrête. Je reporte mon regard sur ton profil, tes yeux verts concentrés sur le professeur. Ma gorge se serre et mes yeux me piquent. Je ne dois pas pleurer maintenant, je serais la risée de toute l'école après. Mon père me reniera peut-être, il en est capable. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Rien. Mais je n'ai rien à gagner non plus, alors pourquoi se fatiguer, pourquoi se faire souffrir encore plus. Tans pis, il ne le saura jamais. Seulement mon cœur meurtri et le vent de la nuit à qui je confiais mes chagrins lorsque je n'arrivais pas à dormir. La cloche sonne, et je ferme les yeux un moment, alors que les élèves rangent leurs affaires avec empressement. Harry est déjà parti. Je me lève difficilement, prend les affaires dans mon casier dans le couloir, et m'apprête à sortir, quand je passe à côté de quelqu'un. Son contact me fait instantanément frissonner. Après tout, il faut bien que je lui dise au revoir, après toutes ces années. Ma vie aurait été si ennuyante sans lui. Je n'aurais pas eu aussi mal, mais je n'aurais rien vécu. Ma vie aurait été vide, comme mes yeux lors de ma première année. Un brouillard gris. Il sursaute et me dit d'un ton automatiquement agressif.

«Malefoy ! Regarde où tu vas ! » Je lui fais face avec difficulté, et essaye de parler, mais ma bouche est tellement sèche que je n'y arrive pas. Il rajoute, ce qui brise une fois de plus mon cœur en milles morceaux.

« Tu dois être content, non ? C'est la dernière année, on ne se verra plus jamais ! » Il ne sourit même pas. Sourit Harry, soit heureux de me quitter. N'es-tu pas heureux ? « On ne se verra plus jamais » Cette phrase sonne trop durement à mes oreilles, c'est insupportable. Je crois que je pourrais mourir ici, sur le carrelage abîmé par les années, à ses pieds. Je me passe la main dans les cheveux, resserre mes livres contre ma poitrine pour comprimer mon cœur tambourinant. Il me fait mal. Les yeux dans le vague, je me plonge dans les siens. Je pourrais me perdre dans ce vert intense, cette clarté infinie...Une once d'horizon dans ma brume constante. Je voulais juste que tu m'aimes, c'était tout. Je tente de répondre sur le même ton mais ma voix se fait un peu tremblante vers la fin.

« Ça, tu l'as dit. » Je n'ai jamais montré mes faiblesses. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il semble ne l'avoir pas remarqué. Comme d'habitude...Remarque-le ! Rends-moi vivant, sort moi de ma torpeur...Je t'en supplie. Tout mon être te supplie mais mon voile de haine est toujours là, alors tu ne fais rien. Et moi je vais mourir. Tu me lances un regard dédaigneux et tu commences à me tourner le dos. Non, ne t'en vas pas. Je pourrais te supplier, je pourrais pleurer à tes genoux si tu me le demandais. Je pourrais t'aimer comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Ce jour-là, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je ne sais pourquoi, je ne sais ce qui m'a charmé. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu être, Harry. Tu reprends la discussion que tu avais avec tes amis, et tu t'en vas, marchant de ton pas rapide mais élégant. Le vent fait voler quelques mèches, et je me perds un instant dans leur contemplation. Il me semble qu'une partie de moi-même vient de partir avec toi. N'as-tu pas conscience que tu portes mon cœur sous le bras ? Je voudrais crier, mais je ne peux qu'ouvrir les lèvres. Une souffrance sans nom m'envahit, m'engloutit comme un raz-de-marée qui détruit tout sur son passage. Je ne suis plus rien. J'existai par les phrases que je te disais chaque jour, les contacts que j'avais parfois avec toi. Les instants où je te regardais écrire, ou dormir même quelques fois. Tu étais si beau quand tu dormais...Serais-je aussi beau lorsque je mourrai ? Y aura-t-il au moins quelqu'un pour me regarder. Je suis devenu invisible. Ta silhouette s'efface doucement en même temps que mon être. Je suis un fantôme sans âme, je n'ai plus rien. Tu étais tout ce que j'avais. Et tu es parti. Je chuchote ces quelques mots au vent, qui essaye de te les porter, mais tu es déjà trop loin. Il est trop tard. Je t'aime, Harry.


End file.
